


Fire and Ice, Air and Earth

by WolfOfMiracles



Series: Fire and Ice, Air and Earth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Air and Earth, F/F, Fire and Ice, Moon and Forest, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMiracles/pseuds/WolfOfMiracles
Summary: Hello! This chapter will be (hopefully) fun-filled and exciting! This is my second work, but my first work by myself, so… I hope it doesn't all go horribly wrong…KEEP FAITH, SELF! KEEP FAITH!!!!





	1. The Choosing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostAtBay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/gifts), [KatieGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieGrimes/gifts).



> Hello! This chapter will be (hopefully) fun-filled and exciting! This is my second work, but my first work by myself, so… I hope it doesn't all go horribly wrong…  
> KEEP FAITH, SELF! KEEP FAITH!!!!

Forest's POV-

It's The Choosing Day. The day where you reveal which power from Earth, Air, Ice, and Fire you have. Usually, it's obvious. Like, if your parents are both Fire, then you're most definitely a flame-shooting, lava-person.  
Let me explain. Fires have the abilities of shooting flame from any part of their body (sometimes embarrassingly), walking through fire, and making volcanoes erupt. Also, stepping through lava; and melting ice.

Ice people have the abilities of making ice walls and castles and stuff, and frost that can, again, come from any part of their body. They can create snow, make the ocean and any other bodies of water bend to their will, and make water puddles Oh, and also turn their bodies into water (So can Fires, as I failed to tell). And also breathe underwater

Earth people have the abilities to, just like Ice, make walls and castles and stuff, and make stones break their enemies' bones. (ha ha!) Also they can… uh… they can… ah, yes! They can turn into a rock, or become a rock person. They're very good at digging, because they turn the earth soft, and have a deep connection with Mother Nature. They create plants and can make flowers bloom quicker. Most of them are gardeners. The BEST gardeners ever. They can also… um… also… yeah. If they stay in contact with the earth, they can meditate for days. And be mud and stuff.

Air people are… well, they can fly, they can hold their breath for up to 24 hours, they can make a person freeze in midair and just with a flick of their wrist, send their enemies flyin' for up to 4 miles! They can control the weather, so them and Earth are both enemies and friends. 

So, there are enemies. Fire and Ice, Air and Earth. They don't like each other, but can sometimes help each other. Though, we do live in the same place. But, different climates. Fire has a lava moat around their volcano castle that the royal family LIVES IN. The town is on very hot grounds. we'd die if we were anyone else. The Ice live in a frozen cold place. They have an ice castle and people live in HUUUUGE igloos. Like, houses that are made of ice. Ice chairs, furniture… beds… (with seal fur… :( horribly sad.) Earth live in a place with lots n lots of plants and animals. Earth people eat little meat… anyway, their royal family live in a palace made out of boulders. they have moss and vines travel over it, for insolation. the rest of the people have some fair sized houses with moss and stuff. They're things are made out of stone. Except clothes. They have beautiful Mother Nature worship rooms that they meditate in. Sometimes they go for a week without stopping. They have some really nice beaches. So do Ice people, but they only have them near the Fire Kingdom, otherwise they'd be too cold. But Air… they have bird nests. They don't mind when it rains, because they MAKE the rain. They have these giant squirrel nest things that they live in. They can turn into birds of their choice. That's at The Choosing. And they're royal kingdom is on the ground, but it reaches tall enough to reach the sky. It was made by Earthans, so it's made out of boulders, too.  
I live in the Air Town with mother.

And I'm different. I'm Air AND Earth. And, on the day of The Choosing, I have to pick what talent I want to use. Air, or Earth.

 

 

 

Moon's POV-

 _It's The Choosing Day._ I think. It's hard enough because I don't know anybody, but it's different because I'm forbidden. Except, clearly not. Mother is still here, father is still here. Well, he's dead now. Sadly… Mother, the Queen of Fire, Fiery, is going to be there with the other royal families as I get chosen. 

But as I was saying. I'm forbidden. Because I'm part Fire, part Ice. And today, I have to choose…

~·.·~Later~·.·~

Forest's POV-

It's my turn. I gulp. All the royal families are staring at me. _**No.**_ I think. _**Don't** turn into air, and **DON'T. FLY. AWAY.**_ I pinch myself to keep myself there. I'm pretty sure Mother is looking at me with pleading eyes to keep my secret. "Be Air. Follow my footsteps." she had said before coming here. "Forest Cloudsdaughter, it is time for your Choosing." Queen Drift of the Airs said. I take a deep breath. "Air." I choke out. "I choose Air." my queen nods. "Then, Forest Airfollower, your job and mate will be chosen in excactly a week. After your mate has been chosen, you will get married after another week, while continuing your job after the week of waiting."

I let out the breath I had apparently been holding. "My queen? May I speak?" she nods. "Do I have a say in this mating or job choosing?" she tilts her head. "Some. You just stop by the application work nest, and there are mating and working applications there. Unless… you'd rather undergo the experiment that the other Tribes and I are working on…" she smiled slowly. "Your pick." I glance at mother. She shakes her head no. I turn back to the queen. She continues talking. "Also, pack your stuff, you're moving into a new nest tomorrow." I nod, and she says, "NEXT."

Moon's POV:

Queen Drift says "NEXT." and I get up and walk to the queen's stands. Mother, Queen Feiry, says; "Moon Feirysdaughter, what do you choose?" Mother looks at me warningly. I sigh. "Fire." she lets out a quiet breath of releif. "Then, Moon Firefollower, you will be getting a mate… or the program of expiriments the queens, including me, are working on. We will talk about this tomorrow. Anyway, your job will to be Queen one day, so you will work on learning to be queen, young Princess Moon." Mother gives me her stern "Mom Face" I grin just enough so just she could see it.

After the rest of The Choosing, I walk to the palace, making as much puddles of lava as possible. _What should I choose?_ I think.


	2. Get With The Program!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are we going?" Forest asks.  
> "You'll see." The Air answers.
> 
> Her question was soon answered.
> 
>  
> 
> _"No Tribe's Land…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! The next one is where they meet Wynylyn and Firisia!

Forest's POV-

I rest in the sky, making the air my hammock. "Darling… I've decided. You should know what happened to me, so… I'm sending you to the Program." my mother says suddenly, poking her head out of our house. "It's time to start packing." she says, looking down.

Moon's POV-

"Moon! You're going to the Program, honey. I've packed your things, and you're going with the girl named Forest. Another Fire named Firisia went a couple days ago, with an Earth girl named Wynylyn." my mother calls. I get up out of my bed and head into the royal hall.

Forest's POV-

"Uh… Mother? _Mother!_ " I grab Mother's shoulders and turn her around. Her face is wet with tears. I use air to dry her face. "What." she sniffs, trying to cover her crying. _I'll survive…_ I think. _Will I?_

I shuffle to the air propelled bird nest thing that us Airs had invented. "Take a seat." a burly man says. I sit. I flash back to the Choosing. _"What bird do you want?" Queen Drift asks. "A red-tailed Hawk." I answer._ So I can see everything around me. _I think._

I snap back to reality. We stop just before the Fire's territory. A girl's waiting. Moon, if I can recall. She steps in and leans way away from me. I look down.

"Forest." I offer. "Moon." she says back, glancing at me. "And I know." I nod and look down again.

"Sooo… the Program, huh?" she says, breaking the horrifying silence. "Yeah. My Mom made me." I answer, awkwardly. "Mine too." she adds.

"Look! The Earth Kingdom!" Moon says, pointing down. I look too. And she's right. There is is. My father's half. The Earth Kingdom, in all it's glory. The Airs can fly overhead, but cannot touch the ground. They can touch the trees and land, but not touch the ground. "Woah…" Moon laughs breathlessly. She stands up and opens her arms like a bird's wings. I get up and do the same. We laugh and twirl and pretend we're flying. Once, the driver looped and we had to drop down and hold on to the edges. We instinctively grabbed each other's hand, and immediately jerked away like we had touched, well, not fire, because Moon is Fire, but as if we had touched… something bad. like if a shark snapped at us and bit us.

~·.·~ Later ~·.·~

Moon's POV-

"Where are we going?" Forest asks.

"You'll see." The Air replies.

Forest's question was soon answered.

_"No Tribe's Land…"_


	3. No Tribe's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this one, they meet Firisia and Wynylyn!  
> Eek so excited.
> 
>  
> 
> Forest stares around in awe and horror as she takes in the scene around her.  
> "So many Types…" she gasps.

**Forest's POV**

I gasp. "Woah…" Moon is silent beside me.

"Well, let's hope you survive." the Air driver says suddenly, breaking the silence.

 _"What!?!?"_ I round on him. He holds his hands up, blinking rapidly. Moon advances silently, flames dancing on the edges of her fingers.

"Okay, so Queen Drift Queen Fiery Queen Iceshard and Queen Rustle made this as a test for the strong. The Fire Firisia and the… uh… Wynylyn still haven't gotten to the Big Building so maybe you can survive by finding them!" the Air driver gulps as Moon's fire go up to his neck.

 _"YOU THINK I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!?!? THAT **WE'RE** NOT STRONG ENOUGH!?!?"_ Moon shouts. I cower slightly. I just thought she was soft spoken and that was it, but apparently not.

**Moon's POV**

I hear a hissing sound and look down.

 _Oh shit,_ I think.

I had frozen the Air driver's legs. Hopefully, I can break it before Forest-

"Huh!?" I hear Forest exclaim. I shut my eyes as tight as possible and shake my head.

"Wh-what?" she says, and when I look at her she's staring at the ice. But then I'm drawn to a sword carved out of rock in her hand.

It's my turn to be surprised. I drop my handfull of fire and douse it with water. "How-" we say at the same time.

But then we realize that I had accidentally frozen the Air driver all the way and I break the ice. He looks confused. We wave to him and Forest waves him away. Literally. She uses her air and sweeps him away with a wave of her hand.

Suddenly, I'm feling happily proud, not jealous.

"So, Earth and Air wielder, huh?" I says playfully. Forest looks surprised.

"Yeah. Guess so. And you're a Fire and Ice wielder?" I nod.

**Forest's POV**

I stare, surprised at her playful mood after her icy (or fiery, as it may be) temper before, with the Air driver.

"Welp, let's get going." she states almost matter of factly.

I stare at her incredulously. _'Welp'?_ I decide not to push it. I follow her, watching her light steps and the wave of her hips, like a gentle wave from the sea. I must have sighed or something, because she turns back to me. "What? What now?" she demands, except it wasn't exactly a demand because she didn't seem… demanding about it, I guess. 

"Uh… well, um I-" I stutter, and I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks. 

"It's just hot, after the fire," I try to cover my burning cheeks, fanning my face. She sighs.

"What are you thinking?" I blurt before I could stop myself. She laughs.

"I'm thinking maybe you should walk in frot of me so I could be your shield from the heat." she chuckles softly. I gulp.

"Uh- No, I can go through it. I'm fine." I look down, blushing more. She raises an eyebrow.

"Okaay" she teases, walking away. I don't understand. _Why is she treating this like a walk in the woods?_ I think. _Well, it is a forest, but a deadly, dead forest,_ I reason with myself. I just stay silent and walk behind her, still watching her.

**~·.·~ 4 Days Later~·.·~**

**Moon's POV**

"Hello." I hear a mechanic voice that sounds like Queen Drift.

"Hello!" another voice sounds. It sounds familiar.

Suddenly, I know who it is. _It's Firisia! She must be with Wynylyn!_

I wake Forest up and we go over there. The other girl, Wynylyn, I think, looks surprised, but the other girl, Firisia, does not.

"Enter your name." The mechanic voice interrupts the silence. Firisia turns back to it.

"Firisia," she says, then beckons me, Forest, and Wynylyn forward.

"Wynylyn," Wynylyn says quietly. I realize that she's not shy, but soft-spoken.

"Forest," Forest's voice lilts perfectly…

I realize that she stepped away and was looking at me expectantly. "Oh. Moon." I say awkwardly.

The door slides open.

Forest stares around i awe and horror as she takes in the scene around her.. "So many Types…" she gasps.


End file.
